An angel and a demon walk into a-wait
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: What does the butler have to go through for the sake of his master... and for his own sake? (Yaoi warning. Sex scene warning.)


**Warning: sex; Sebastian x Undertaker pairing. Weak plot.  
**

**If you like it, review, so that I _know_ you like it. Okay?**

* * *

The silver moonlight was persistently, but vainly trying to get trough the defense of thick curtains into the room, where only old clock on the wall was ticking silently. When the clock tried to strike the midnight, somebody in the room moved with a quiet rustling sound. "Shut up," the person said. The clock pendulum stuck in the middle of its movement and stayed mute.

Undertaker yawned and sat up in the coffin he was lying in. The business was bad these days; no interesting dead people coming, not even the Earl who was usually sticking his nose into everything and needed help... The only person that from time to time stopped by was... The door opened. The shinigami turned around to see who it is, hoping that he has just received an unusual corpse or something, but then he turned his head back in disappointment. "What, it's just you."

Grell, who entered the shop, pulled a long face. "What's with that reaction? Can't I just come for a visit?"

"You never come over only to visit me. Has your death scythe broke again?"

Grell smiled nervously and scratched in his hair. "Well, since you ask..."

"Get out. No fixing today. I'm busy being bored now. Go and try to charm Will instead of bothering me," the ancient reaper fell back in the comfortable coffin and closed the black lid with a loud noise.

"Oo, how cold," the redhead frowned offensively and then he turned to leave, slamming the door so much the glass in the window almost shattered. After a minute, the door opened again, but a little differently. Undertaker didn't even bother to get out of the coffin, since he finally managed to make the pillow into the best shape; he only asked: "Who is it _now_?"

"It's me. I need a certain information," he heard a familiar voice, and he chuckled before opening the creaking coffin lid again. "_Yare yare_, if it isn't _shitsuji-kun_. And what might that information be? Is it important? Delicate? It is, _né_?" he said. His mood has improved incredibly quickly, he himself could hardly believe that. Sebastian's visit meant that something interesting has probably happened in this area again. The only problem was that Undertaker, for once, had no clue what might that be.

"Of course it is important. It's about the Earl. You know something that even I, his butler, don't know. You must tell me what is he hiding from me."

"_Yare yare,_" the shinigami said again, "a personal question, _né_? He doesn't know that you're here, _né_? For an answer I want you to give me a special kind of payment." He got up, came closer to Sebastian and looked straight into his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. So, an angel and a demon walk into a bar..." Sebastian started, but the grim reaper has interrupted him. "No no, that's not what I want this time." He climbed up a ladder to blow out the candle in the ceiling lamp. Then he came back, rolled his sleeve up and uncovered his long black fingernails. One of them has poked Sebastian to his pale cheek.

"What do you want then?" the demon asked; then he twitched in surprise when the reaper grabbed him around the waist with his surprisingly strong arms.

"_Saa_, tell me, _shitsuji-kun_... How much do you cherish your master? Is he still only food for you, or is he something more after all that time? He is, _né_? Because if not, why would you be here?" he said quietly, gazing to the red eyes of the demon through his grey hair. "If you want me to answer your question, you have to do something for it, _né_?" He chuckled in a deep voice and loosened Sebastian's necktie before the demon could do something. "Are you willing to give me yourself for an answer on how does your master think of you?"

Sebastian glared back at him. "I'm willing to do anything for him. You should know that. By the way, how did you know my question?"

"_Saa, _who knows. I'm not that stoopid, _né?_" he giggled and strongly grabbed the butler's butt, digging his long nails between Sebastian's halves. "_Saa... _Let's strip ourselves,_ shitsuji-kun._"

Sebastian sighed and locked the door first. Then he undid his coat, vest and shirt, folded them carefully and put them on the nearest coffin. Then he did the same with his pants. While doing this, he was thinking of Ciel. How much things does he have to do because of the Earl, and that he actually doesn't mind. That he'd like to know what is Ciel's relationship to his butler. That he'd like to just ask, but he was afraid to... Suddenly, he felt something warm and slippery wet running from his butt up his naked back to the neck, interrupting his thoughts. Undertaker came closer and hugged him firmly; he was already naked, too, his skin soft and warm, though not as warm as a human body; Sebastian felt on his back that the muscular reaper's chest had been marked by thousands of scars.

The shinigami took a deep breath, enjoying the demon's scent, and he touched gently the skin on Sebastian's neck with his lips. When he began to suck on it, one of his hands found Sebastian's nipple and started playing with it, while the other went slowly to the south, over the demon's stomach and lower, leaving red traces of his long black fingernails on the pallid skin of the demonic butler. A silent moan escaped from Sebastian's lips when he finally felt those strong and dangerously nimble fingers in his crotch. They took a grip on his pride and gave it a few pumps to harden it, then the shinigami circled the head of it with his thumb several times, slowly and intensely. "_Saa, __shitsuji-kun... _How far can I go before it becomes too much to bear for you?"

"Sss... How should I know?" the demon asked quietly with teeth clenched, as he tried not to moan. He wasn't here to please the grim reaper, after all; he was doing this for Ciel's sake - for the sake of the only person he's ever lo... forget about that. Demons can't feel love, right? ...Right? Oh, how unsure he was about the young Earl... But for him and only for him, he went through this. Though it wasn't unpleasant at all, of course. Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment, but then he felt Undertaker let go of him, so he opened them again.

The grey-haired reaper was standing in front of Sebastian. Without saying a word, he leaned closer and kissed the demon. First only on the lips, but then his tongue ran over Sebastian's lower lip, asking the demon to unlock the gate and let the wet dexterous Undertaker's muscle slip inside. And the demon parted his lips with approval, but at the same time he went against the shinigami's tongue with his own. Undertaker stepped closer and embraced Sebastian closely, pushing his leg in between of Sebastian's tights, one of his hands caressing the demon in his raven hair, the second around his victim's chest. After a while that seemed like a whole century, Undertaker pulled away, moved his head a bit to the side and began savoring Sebastian's earlobe.

Another timid gasp fell down from Sebastian's lips when the demon realized through the slowly rising crimson surface of ecstasy that the death god has the upper hand. Sure, Sebastian was strong enough to take down Grell. He would probably be able to defeat William, too, but this gray-haired reaper was far stronger than any of his current so-called colleagues. If Undertaker wanted, he alone could turn the whole Hell, Heaven and the Shinigami realm upside down and leave them in complete chaos... But it seemed he was satisfied just with Sebastian being head-over-heels for this activity. "_Né, shitsuji-kun... _you haven't done this for a long time, am I right? And because you've fallen for your Master, you've needed to do this for a long, long time, _né_?" As the shinigami was whispering, he was playing with Sebastian's ear. Suddenly, he reached down and made the demon twitch out of surprise when he prodded with his fingernails into Sebastian's abdomen. "It might be uncomfortable without any lotion, _saa_, would you?" he touched Sebastian's lower lip with two of the sharp tips of his black nails.

The demon gulped with a slight feeling of uncertainty, but he opened his mouth and took the two fingers in, sucking on them and covering them in his thick saliva. The reaper was right though; being all day around his cute little master was making him horny as a prairie goat, and although he had masturbated several times, what he actually needed was a real sex, in its _any_ form. Seriously, _any. _He was feeling uncomfortable because the grim reaper knew about his lust for his Master, but as long as he can talk with Ciel again with his head clear...

Undertaker pressed Sebastian to the wall and made him spread his legs a bit; while slowly pushing the first digit inside, he grabbed Sebastian in the crotch and started taking care of him again. Sebastian hissed and bit his lip until he tasted a single drop of blood in his mouth. Then he realized he should 'help' the other too, and he crossed his forearm with Undertaker's when he reached for the shinigami's manhood to repay him. "Hehehe... that's nice, _né_?" the reaper whispered and added the second finger in the entrance, receiving a loud gasp as a reward. He pushed the digits as deep as he could and moved them a bit around, searching for...

"Aah! You've found it..." Sebastian couldn't hold the loud moan in his throat when he felt Undertaker _dig _his long nails in the sensitive spot inside of him. It kind of hurt, since the reaper's fingernails were sharp enough to pierce through demon's skin, but on the other hand, Undertaker did his best _not to_ cause pain to Sebastian. The funny thing was, the longer the shinigami was pleasuring Sebastian, the harder was his own member getting. He was simply aroused by the face the demon was making when he muffled his moans, by holding and squeezing the butler's throbbing organ that called for it, by the way Sebastian was arching his back, giving himself at the shinigami's mercy... Of course it had been very long since he had somebody in his arms like that... And Sebastian was _demonically _hot.

The death god smirked when he noticed that Sebastian, getting near to climax, is trying to make the shinigami come too, along with the other. His amused smirk has vanished when he felt Sebastian change his movement and clenching his organ in his fist stronger. To make it the most pleasant, Undertaker stepped a bit closer, just to be able to reach for Sebastian's neck with his mouth. He started biting the skin gently, awaiting the demon's orgasm. The moment he felt himself getting near, he also noticed that Sebastian's about to come, so he gave the erected organ of Sebastian's last forceful, strong squeeze and pushed his fingers the farthest he could, stabbing his nails into the demon's prostate. "No - aaaah..." Sebastain moaned as he came due to that action. Undertaker, seeing the demon like that, released onto the butler's white chest. They stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily, their muscles glistening with sweat. Then the reaper finally pulled his fingers out of Sebastian, stepped away and licked them. "I haven't had such fun in _ages, _my dear _shitsuji-kun._"

The butler started dressing himself, not caring about the mess all over his body. "What about your answer?" he said while buttoning his shirt over his smeary chest. "Damn, it's all sticky. There goes another of my shirts." He looked at the shinigami. "You said you enjoyed it, so you're satisfied and can answer me, right?"

Undertaker, still naked, stretched his arms lazily. "Ah, that. Well, the Earl admires _shitsuji-kun_, though he would never tell you. If you keep up being so cool, he'll likely fall in love with you. What happens next, is up to you, _né_?" He looked all over Sebastian. "Also, you should probably wash yourself and comb your hair to get your sophistication back before facing him. His childish dreams will be ruined if he'll see you like this, _né_?"

Sebastian pulled a perfect, flawless pokerface before he said: "You're right. Thank you for your," he coughed, "cooperation."

"_Saa, _you're very welcome, _shitsuji-kun. _See you some other time, _né_?" He waved at the butler as he quietly closed the door behind him. "What a nice night," he yawned and went to find a place to wash all the stuff off his skin.


End file.
